LOVE FOR MY YUKIHIME
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Iruka jadi Yuki-hime. Bagaimana Kakashi mendapatkan hatinya?


Ah fic pertamaku. AKu jadi ingin buat Iruka yang cool dan dingin. Mungkin seru kaliya... Hm... Lagi pulaaa maaf kalau bosenin... huhuhu saya emang belom ahli. Lah kok saya sudah putus asa ya. Ya udah silahkan baca...

LOVE FOR MY YUKI-HIME

Musim dingin sudah melanda kota Konoha. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi dari yang remaja maupun dewasa sedang romantic-romantisnya di bawah udara dingin dan salju putih. Tapi mereka tentu saja merasa hangat bersama pasangannya. Semua kecuali siswi kelas 10-1 ini Konoha High School. Umino Iruka yang dijuluki Yuki-hime.

Pagi-pagi ini sekolah yang awalnya hangat berubah menjadi dingin ketika Iruka memasuki ruangan kelas. Semua menjadi beku ketika Iruka melewati mereka menuju tempat duduknya. Siswi berambut coklat dan bermata coklat ini adalah murid teladan. Dia terkenal dengan tatapan esnya. Bagi yang menatap akan menjadi beku.

"Oihayo Iruka!" Sapa Anko dari belakang. Gadis ceria yang amat tomboy yang tak segan-segan menghajar pria yang berani meledeknya. Sahabat Iruka yang paling tidak pernah digubris kecuali perlu.

"Oihayo Anko…" Jawab Iruka dingin. Tentu saja Anko sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Anko hanya terseyum dan membiarkan Iruka duduk dikursinya.

"Malam natal kau ada rencana apa?" Tanya Anko yang duduk di meja Iruka. Iruka menatap jalannya yang masih ada sisa saljunya.

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Iruka akhirnya sambil terus menatap jalannya yang beku semakin beku saja. Iruka dan Anko yang terus ribut tidak memperhatikan sepasang mata abu-abu yang terus memperhatikan Iruka. Sosok berambut spiky perak itu terus menatap Iruka. Entah tapi banyak yang mengatakan dia bisa mengalahkan tatapan Iruka. Dia bernama Hatake Kakashi. Ketua kelas.

Sejenak Iruka sadar dirinya diperhatikan langsung berbalik dan matanya dengan Kakashi beradu. Kakashi yang terkejut tak sempat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi memang dia tidak mau. Iruka kembali mengeluarkan tatapan esnya tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Iruka menyerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anko.

"Hei, kau kenapa tak biasanya begini?" Tanya Anko yang penasaran dengan sahabat saljunya itu.

"Huh! Aku benci padanya!" Umpat Iruka dengan suara pelan.

"Eh? Maksudmu Kakashi? Kenapa, bukankah dia tampan?" Ledek Anko. Iruka hanya menahan amarahnya karena takut merusak imege snow pada dirinya. Sementara di pihak Kakashi.

"Hoi! Kakashi kau kenapa terus memandangi Yuki-hime itu?" Tanya seorang berambut bob hitam lebat dengan gigi berkilau dan acungan jempolnya. Maito Gai. Sahabat Kakashi selain Yamato dan Asuma.

"Tidak juga…" Kata Kakashi sesaat kemudian memandangi Yuki-hime itu. Gai sudah merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada Kakashi akhir-akhir ini bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Iruka.

"Kau suka pada Yuki-hime itu ya?" Tanya Gai dengan sengaja dikeraskan agar semua kelas tak terkecuali Iruka menoleh pada Gai dan Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. Kakashi sejenak melihat kearah Iruka. Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan kesal, Iruka yang sangat kesal lalu keluar kelas dengan tatapan berubah menjadi benci kepada Kakashi. Sejenak suasana kelas kembali ke suhu normal tapi suasana jauh lebih dingin bagi Kakashi.

Pelajaran pertama segera dimulai. Sarotobi-sensei sendang menjelaskan pelajaran di papan tulis. Semua murid tentu saja serius mencatat atau memperhatikan tulisan itu. Begitu pula Iruka. Iruka yang sedang mencatat, terkejut dengan sebuah kertas yang terjatuh di atas mejanya. Iruka melihat kearah samping dan tampak Kakashi melambaikan tangan tanda itu darinya.

Nayako kemudian membuka surat itu dan sedikit terkejut walau samar.

'_BESOK PUKUL 02.00 DATANGLAH KE TAMAN KOTA. AKU MENDAPAT TIKET NONTON LEBIH. AKU MAU KITA NONTON BERDUA. KUMOHON DATANGLAH'_

_TERTANDA KAKASHI_

Begitulah isi surat itu. Iruka sempat berpikir untuk menolak sebelum ia menatap Kakashi untuk kedua kalinya. Kakashpun ikut menatap matanya. Hanya saja itu tidak bertahan lama. Iruka kemudian melipat kertas itu dan memasukan di saku jas sekolahnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Pukul 09.30 jam istirahat

"Iruka" Panggil Kakashi kepada Iruka yang duduk sendiri di mejanya. Anko sedang bersama dengan temannya yang lain.

"Hn…" Jawab Iruka menyantap makan siangnya. Kakashi kemudian meletakan makanannya dan duduk di samping Iruka. Iruka sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu dan hanya mempedulikan pada makan siangnya.

"Em… bagaimana apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Kakashi pada akhirnya. Beberapa teman Kakashi memandang bingung pada Kakashi yang duduk di samping Iruka dan makan bersama dengan Yuki-hime itu.

"Bersedia apa?" Tanya Iruka balik dan meminum susu coklat hangatnya. Kakashi kembali diam karena takut untuk ditolaknya.

"Tentang besok. Kau mau datang?" Tanya Kakashi malu-malu. Sejenak Iruka berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan menatap Kakashi. Kakashi merasa bahwa itu adalah penolakan. Kakashi menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku tau kau tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali…" Kata Kakashi hendak pergi tapi tanganya ditahan oleh Iruka. Iruka kembali menatap Kakashi. Kakashi kembali duduk di samping Iruka.

"Aku akan datang…" Jawab Iruka pelan. Kakashi terbelak kaget dan ia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Iruka kembali menimati makannya sebelum sekolompok siswi datang dan membuat suasana menjadi amat ribut. Iruka mengangkat nampannya dan beranjak pergi. Kakashi ingin mengejar tapi tubuhnya di kerubunin oleh siswi yang suka pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa melihat gadis yang ia sebenarnya sangat ia sukai pergi menjauh.

"Jadi kau berkencan dengan Kakashiya?" Tanya Anko di telephone. Iruka sudah sampai di rumahnya dan sedang menelepon Anko.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan ataupun dirimu" Jawab Iruka.

"Eh, kau jangan sepeti itu Iruka. Lagi pula sepertinya Kakashi benar-benar suka padamu" Kata Anko. Iruka hanya menghela napas saja. Terkadang Anko memang bisa menjadi tempat curhatnya tapi terkadang ini malah memperumitnya.

"Ayolah Iruka, kau harus berdandan dan memakai pakaian yang bagus. Inikan kencan pertamamu"

"Iya aku mengerti…" Iruka mengakiri telephonenya kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap karena Iruka tidak menyalakan lampu sementara hari sudah mulai petang. Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk lewat jendela kamarnya dan menerbangkan sedikit gordennya memasak masuk dan mengenai tubuh Iruka.

"Apa yang saat ini aku rasakan… kenapa terasa sangat hangat?" Gumam Iruka sambil duduk diatas ranjang bersandar pada dinding dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sementara Kakashi sendiri tak jauh bedanya. Mungkin Kakashi saat ini sedang berbaring.

"Aku kenapa jadi memikirkannya terusya?" Gumam Kakashi.

Esoknya…

Seperti biasa Iruka sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tentu saja untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Ya sejak orang tuanya meninggal dunia, Iruka yang mengurus rumah. Semua kebutuhannya di tanggung kerabat jauhnya. Sama sekali tidak memusingkan perkataan serta permintaan Kakashi yang kemarin.

Sedangkan Kakashi sekarang sedang kelabakan sambil terus membongkar seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya dan melempar sembarangan celana dan pakaian serta jaket yang ada.

"Ini… bukan… ini tidak cocok… ini terlalu berlebihan…" Kakashi terus mencari pakaian yang pantas untuknya.

"Sudah bangun terlambat dan sekarang harus seperti ini… Oh ya aku belum mandi…!" Kakashi segera keluar kamar sambil membawa handuk ke kamar mandi. Ayah Kakashi, Hatake Sakumo hanya kebingunggan melihat putra semata wayangnya begitu.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan sekarang sudah jam 2 siang. Salju turun kemarin malam sehingga hamparan taman diselimuti salju yang amat putih. Di tengah taman dekat bangku dan pancuran yang membeku berdirilah gadis bercelana panjang biru tua memakai jaket yang cukup panjang berwarna putih yang kancingnya dibuka dan dalaman berwarna biru muda.

Tangan kanannya yang terdapat jam tangannya diangkat sedikit untuk melihat waktu. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya bisa menghela napas seakan udara dingin di sekitar menjadi kekuatannya. 1 jam kemudian…

"Maaf aku terlambat…" Ucap seorang pria sambil menarik napas dan sedikit membukuk karena kelelahan. Iruka gadis itu hanya bisa melihat tanpa ekspresi. Pria bermantel putih yang memiliki kerah berbulu, celana panjang hitam, sarung tangan merah itu menatap mata Iruka.

"Kau pasti sudah menunggu sangat lamaya?" Tanyanya masih mengambil napas.

"Tidak juga…" Jawab Nayako mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria itu, Kakashi menegakan badannya. Badan yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi itu benar-benar gagah sekali. Membuat pingsan beberapa wanita yang lewat. Kakashi sedikit terpana melihat gadis di depannya. Putih memang warna yang amat cocok untuknya. Putih yang melambangkan kesucian sekaligus dingin, dan kesedihan.

"Kau bilang mau mengajakku nontonkan?" Tanya Iruka. Kakashi sedikit kaget tapi itu tak seberapa. Dikeluarkannya dua buah tiket nonton dari sakunya. Iruka menerimanya dan melihat tiket itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Di sini tertulis jam 8. Kenapa memintaku datang awal sekali?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Walaupun Yuki-hime tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa terlalu lama menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ya, aku rencananya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Pasti menyenangkan" Kata Kakashi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kemudian tangannya di julurkan ke depan Iruka. Iruka sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya menatap Kakashi saja. Kakashi yang tidak sabar menarik tangan kiri Iruka dan menariknya sambil sedikit berlari.

Toko yang pertama dikunjungi adalah toko CD. Saat berjalan Iruka berhenti sejenak di depan toko CD itu dan melihat kearah dalam. Mengerti maksud Iruka, Kakashi menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam toko.

"SELAMAT DATANG" Sapa penjaga toko tersebut. Kakashi membalas dengan seyuman saja sementara Iruka tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Tangan yang dipegang Kakashi di tariknya sehingga terlepas dan Iruka berjalan sendiri ke dalam toko.

"Gadis yang sulitya" Bisik penjaga toko tersebut kepada Kakashi yang mematung di sana.

"Ya… tapi aku tidak akan menyerah…" Jawab Kakashi. Iruka sedang mendengarkan sejumlah lagu dari kotak audio yang tersedia. Iruka memang sengaja memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati lagu tersebut sebelum ia merasa sesuatu merampas itu semua.

Kakashi ternyata mengambil salah satu headseat dan mendengarkan lagu yang sama dalam satu headseat. Kulit Kakashi yang lembut menempel dan bergesek halus dengan Iruka. Dalam satu headseat tanpa ada ruang yang menghalangi, wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Aroma… ini… bunga Lily" Gumam Kakashi.

"Ternyata kau suka lagu seperti ini ya?" Kata Kakashi sambil terus mendengarkan. Beberapa orang yang masuk serta penjaga toko tersebut bengong mendadak melihat mereka. Betapa pasangan yang sangat romantis. Kakashi sama sekali tidak peduli sementara Iruka yang merasakan perubahan aura sekitarnya segera pergi menjauh dari Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari hanya bisa meletakan headseat tersebut dan mengikuti kemana Iruka pergi.

Iruka berhenti untuk mengamati CD lagu. Iruka berusaha mengambil CD yang berada di atas rak namun sayang terlalu tinggi. Iruka yang sudah hampir menyerah tanpa sadar Kakashi mengambilkan untuknya dan menyerahkan kepada Iruka. Iruka menerimanya dan melihat harga jualnya yang cukup mahal lalu menaruhnya kembali. Tapi tangannya dijegat Kakashi.

"Kau mau membeli ini?" Tanya Kakashi. Iruka awalnya diam saja seperti berpikir.

"Terlalu mahal, aku tidak punya uang banyak" Kata Iruka kemudian beranjak untuk keluar. Iruka yang berada di luar toko menunggu Kakashi yang belum keluar juga. Beberapa saat Kakashi keluar dengan membawa sebuah bukusan. Bungkusan itu di serahkan kepada Iruka. Iruka yang bingung menerima dan melihat isinya. CD yang tadi dibelikan Kakashi untuknya.

"Ini…" Iruka jadi berasa tidak enak dan bersalah. Iruka sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Kakashi. Tangan hangat Kakashi memalingkan wajah Iruka menatap pada matanya. Dengan seyum lembut Kakashi mengambil kembali tangan Iruka dan berjalan lagi.

"Kenapa perasaanku menjadi berdebar-debar… dan juga tangannya… hangat sekali…" Gumam Iruka dalam hati. Sementara Kakashi wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Aku… kenapa jadi berdebar-debar begini. Tangannya… ini sarung tanganku yang hangat apa tangannya?" Gumam Kakashi.

Toko berikutnya adalah sebuah petshop. Hanya untuk melihat-lihat binatang peliharaan yang amat lucu. Semenjak masuk Iruka hanya berkonsentrasi pada beberapa binatang di sana. Mencuekan Kakashi yang duduk di samping anjing bulldog melihat betapa bahagianya Iruka. Kakashi terpana melihat tawa dan wajah ceria Iruka yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Kakashipun teringat ia harus menjaga tasnya. Kantong berisi CD dimasukan ke dalam tasnya dan Iruka tau itu.

"Benarkah… dia Yuki-hime?" Gumam Kakashi. Iruka sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing berbulu putih seputih salju. Anjing itu kemudian menjilat pipi Iruka dan Iruka memeluk anjing itu. Otomatis Kakashi merasa iri dan cemburu.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Iruka yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi bingung lalu menurunkan anjing itu. Penjaga toko itu membisikan sesuatu ke Iruka dan Iruka hanya mengangguk.

"Kakashi… aku mau ke toilet dulu" Kata Iruka lalu pergi. Kakashi tidak menggubris karena masih ngambek. Tak lama kemudian Iruka selesai dari toilet. Ternyata Iruka mencuci mukanya. Sejenak Kakashi masih saja ngambek sambil mengangkat kaki dan melipat tangannya. Iruka menatap penjaga toko tersebut yang terseyum.

Dihampirinya Kakashi dan sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di pipi kiri Kakashi. Kakashi yang terkejut dan tak sempat berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa diam sambil membelakan matanya. Garis merah yang sangat panjang sudah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Setelah ciuman itu selesai, Kakashi memegang pipinya dan menatap Iruka. Iruka sendiri menatap penjaga itu. Kakashipun begitu. Mereka melihat penjaga toko yang terseyum puas.

Dalam sekejap Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka keluar dari toko, tentu saja dengan wajah yang amat merah pada Kakashi. Iruka tiba-tiba saja terseyum di tengah pelarian ini. Seyum yang amat lembut menatap pada Kakashi.

Setelah agak jauh Kakashi berhenti mengambil napas. Iruka hanya diam memandangi Kakashi yang seperti itu.

"Ke… kenapa kau tadi menciumku" Kata Kakashi masih dengan wajah memerah dan tangan memegang pipi kirinya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang penjaga tadi katakan. Lagi pula apa itu salah?" Kata Iruka yang menatap polos tak bersalah pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya diam saja. Baginya udara menjadi seperti musim panas saja.

"Sudahlah ayo kita jalan lagi…" Kata Kakashi menggandeng tangan Iruka. Tapi ia terkejut karena Iruka tidak berjalan. Kakashi menatap mata Iruka dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu tangan lembut tak berbalut sarung tangan itu mendarat di pipi Kakashi lalu ke jidatnya.

"Wajahmu merah… apa kau demam?" Tanya Iruka dengan tatapan lembut dan teduh. Tidak seperti biasanya dingin dan menusuk. Kali ini sudah mencapai titik sempurna. Kakashi sudah merasakan seluruh darah dipompa menuju wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat merah. Iruka semakin panik dan terkejut.

"Kakashi kau…" Iruka menjadi bingung, lalu Kakashi memegang tangan kiri Iruka dan mengajaknya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku ini kenapa menjadi seperti ini… jantungku kenapa terus berdebar kencang. Payah… tatapan itu… ciuman itu… bisa membuatku gila. Tapi… aku merasa lega… apa ini berati… bahwa dia juga… ah aku itu tidak mungkin tapi… kalau ya… aduh bagaimana ini, di sisi lain aku merasa senang tapi kenapa aku menjadi sangat grogi begini?" Gumam Kakashi yang merasa otaknya sudah sangat penuh.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Mulai ke toko pakaian dan Kakashi harus bertarung dengan pikiran dan perasaannya ketika Iruka mencoba sebuah Mantel panjang berwarna putih yang menurut Kakashi sangat menarik.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" Tanya Iruka sambil membalik tubuhnya. Kakashi hanya bisa diam menatap takjub pada Iruka. Iruka yang melihat Kakashi diam seribu kata sambil memangapkan mulutnya hanya bisa bingung saja. Kemudian Iruka melepaskan mantel itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iruka dengan pandangan khawatir. Entah kenapa pandangan Iruka mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit oleh Kakashi. Wajah Iruka yang tepat berada di depan wajah Kakashi bisa membuat banyak orang berhenti untuk melihat mereka. Kakashi menyadari posisinya dan segera berdiri.

"K… kau sudah selesai… a… ayo kita pergi…" Kata Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah sekali. Iruka kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 04.25.

"Ya sudah ayo…" Kata Iruka mengambil tasnya berjalan sendiri keluar toko. Kakashipun menyusul keluar mengukti Iruka. Dengan cepat Kakashi sudah berada di sebelah kanannya. Tangan hangat Kakashi menggegam erat tangan Iruka. Iruka sejenak menatap Kakashi kemudian menatap tangannya.

"Hangat…" Gumam Iruka yang wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah, jantungnya berdebar kuat, dan tatapan matanya amat teduh. Kakashi melihat Iruka yang menunduk dengan tangan kiri semakin erat memegang tasnya. Kakashipun menjadi sama seperti Iruka.

Toko berikutnya adalah toko barang antik dan eccesories. Toko yang berdekor barang-barang tua yang dikelola oleh seorang kakek-kakek. Iruka yang masuk melihat-lihat barang-barang antik yang menurutnya cukup unik. Sementara Kakashi terpaku dengan sebuah kalung batu yang berbentuk tetesan air yang dikelilingin dengan sebuah figure yang cukup antik.

Sejenak Kakashi melihat kearah Iruka yang tidak menyadarinya. Kemudian Kakashi mengambil kalung itu dan membawanya ke kakek itu. Tentu saja untuk membelinya.

"Maaf, berapa harga kalung ini?" Tanya Kakashi kepada kakek itu. Kakek itu menatap kalung itu lalu menatap gadis yang melihat-lihat itu.

"Untuknya?" Tanya kakek itu yang membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Ya… dia dijuluki Yuki-hime di sekolahku… tapi menurutku dia bukan Yuki-hime yang dingin tapi seorang Yuki-hime yang hangat dan lembut" Kata Kakashi.

"Nama kalung ini adalah Kurimasu no Namida. Melambangkan kesedihan, pengorbanan, serta malam natal yang dingin. Tapi ada yang mengatakan bahwa setidaknya saat pemilik kalung itu menangis dan air matanya mengenai kalung ini, permintaannya akan terkabul" Jelas kakek itu.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak pandangannya tak teralihkan pada kalung itu. "Benar-benar sesuai untuk Iruka. Tapi… aku tak ingin dia terus bersedih…" Gumam Kakashi.

"Tapi… aku dengar juga kalung itu dapat menjaga pasangan itu dengan baik. Dan dapat mempertahankan cinta yang dimiliki… hargaya kuberi 2000 yen saja. Ambilah…" Kata Kakek itu. Kakashi kemudian setuju dan kakek membungkusnya dengan kota ukiran berwarna ungu tua. Iruka merasa bingung dengan Kakashi dan menghampirinya.

"Membeli apa?" Tanya Iruka di samping Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan barangnya. Iruka menatap Kakashi dengan bingungnya.

"Er… tidak… ini untuk seseorang…" Kata Kakashi grogi. Kemudian mereka keluar dari toko. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.30.

"Lebih baik kita ke gedung bioskop sekarang…" Kata Iruka melihat jam tangannya. Kakashi hanya terdiam menatap Iruka. Iruka hanya menatap dengan bingung saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka dan berjalan pergi.

"Apa kalung ini dapat menjaga perasaannya… tapi bila orang yang disukainya bukan aku… aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya…" Gumam Kakashi sedih. Iruka hanya mengikutinya saja. Mereka sampai di depan bioskop yang amat ramai.

"Kita sebenarnya nonton apa?" Tanya Iruka melihar tiketnya. Kakashipun melihat tiket punyanya dan tertuli film 'Titanic'

"Mohon perhatian pintu teather film Titanic telah dibuka, bagi yang memiliki tiket diharap masuk" Terdengar suara pengumuman.

"Ayo kita masuk…" Kata Kakashi mengandeng tangan Iruka. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam pintu teather ternyata dalamnya penuh dengan pasangan muda, remaja maupun dewasa. Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka yang mematung tak percaya dengan bayangan dihadapannya. Tempat duduk mereka berada di pinggiran.

"Aku mau beli makanan dan minuman, kau mau apa?" Tanya Kakashi berdiri.

"Apa saja…" Jawab Iruka, kemudian Kakashi pergi. Masih ada waktu sebelum film di mulai. Di dalam Iruka mengeluarkan hanphonenya dan menonaktifkannya.

"Ini… namanya kencanya?" Gumam Iruka. Kemudian matanya melihat para pasangan yang sangat hangat bermesaraan dan bercanda ria sebelum film di mulai. Entah kenapa iruka merasa sesuatu yang amat hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Kemudian Kakashi datang membawa pop cron dan dua minuman soda.

"Maaf menunggu lama…" Kata Kakashi. Iruka menatap Kakashi lalu tiba-tiba saja terseyum dengan manisnya. Wajah Kakashi lagi-lagi memerah dan cepat-cepat dialihkan pandangannya ke layar. Sedikit mata Kakashi melirik kearah Iruka yang juga menatap layar.

"Betapa… cantiknya bola mata itu…" Gumam Kakashi. Lalu lampu teather itu mati menandakan film akan dimulai. Di tengah film yang ditonton mereka tangan Kakashi perlahan mengenggam tangan kanan Iruka di tengah film. Iruka yang terkejut melihat tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kakashi.

Sementara Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada layar teather. Iruka perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi menoleh. Di tatapnya Iruka yang kini melihat tangannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kehangatan ini… kenapa berbeda?" Gumam Iruka. Lalu kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh kedua tangan kuat yang hangat. Iruka menatap mata orang yang menggenggam tangannya. Mata abu-abu menatap pada mata coklat. Iruka merasa ada yang aneh. Sorot mata Kakashi sangat berbeda.

"Kenapa sorot matanya sangat hangat… tapi ada unsur kesedihan dan harapan…" Gumam Iruka. Dengan cepat satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Iruka. Kecupan yang benar-benar hangat. Iruka yang tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya hanya bisa menikmati dengan menutup matanya. Sementara Kakashipun menikmatinya juga. Kakashi dapat mencium wangi Lily semerbak kembali.

"Lily putih… aku ingin bisa merasakan ini selamanya…" Gumam Kakashi kemudian melepaskan ciuman dan tangannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tentu saja mereka sama sekali tidak khawatir karena ruang bioskop yang gelap. Tapi itu tidak bisa menghalangi sinar mata Iruka yang begitu indah bercahaya.

Tapi kemusdian lampu teather menyala tanda film sudah selesai. Iruka segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kakashi. Kakashi kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Iruka keluar gedung bioskop. Mereka berjalan di tengah kota malam yang germelap. Mereka menjadi sangat diam, tak berbicara sedikitpun. Kakashi melirik sedikit pada Iruka, tangannya semakin kuat menggemgam tangan Iruka,

Mereka berjalan dan sampai di taman. Mereka berhenti di depan taman dan Iruka menatap Kakashi diam.

"Dari sini aku bisa pulang sendiri…" Kata iruka. Jalan itu sudah sedikit sepi. tamanya ramai pada siang hari saja. Tapi Kakashi tetap tak mau melepaskan tangannya tapi akhirnya dilepaskan juga.

"Em… mau menemaniku di taman sebentar…" Kata Kakashi. Iruka hanya diam menatap bangku taman itu. Kemudian berjalan kearah bangku itu. Kakashi mengikutinya

"Sekarang apa… aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam" Kata Iruka. Kakashi hanya diam menatap Nayao. Nayako mulai sedikit jengah kemudian berjalan melewati Kakashi yang mematung itu.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluar lain aku…!" Iruka merasa terkejut karena tubuhnya dipeluk dari berlakang oleh Kakashi. Iruka merasa janggal dengan hal ini. Iruka merasakan rasa hangat yang begitu asing baginya. Iruka berusaha berontak tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sedikitpun

"Jangan pergi…" Bisik Kakashi. Iruka terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" Bisik Kakashi lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya. Iruka semakin bingung dengan perasan Kakashi.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Iruka. Kakashi hanya diam saja tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Iruka.

"Kakashi… kehangatan ini… perasaan ini namanya apa?" Tanya Iruka. Kakashi terkejut dengan pertanyaan iruka. Dibalikannya tubuh gadis itu dan ditatapannya dalam-dalam. Kemudian tangan Kakashi memegang pipinya dan memusatkannya pada matanya. Kemudian tubuh itu dipeluknya lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Kakashi pada Iruka.

"Hangat… rasa berdebar-debar… dan juga… aku sama sekali tidak tau perasaan apa ini…" Jawab Iruka menenangkan diri. Samar tapi semakin keras, Iruka dapat mendengar detak jantung Kakashi.

"Apa kau mendengarnya… detak jantungku… apa kau merasakannya… kehangatan hatiku untukmu… rasa sayangku… rasa ingin melindungimu… rasa tak ingin kehilanganmu…"

"Apa… rasa itu…?" Tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi lagi.

"Cinta…" Iruka terkejut dengan jawaban Kakashi. Kata itu sangat asing untuknya.

"Seumur hidup… cinta yang aku rasakan hanya berlangsung sementara saja… dan menghilang seperti orang tuaku dan seorang temanku yang amat berharga untuku… Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk merasakan cinta lagi… aku sudah lupa akan hal itu…" Gumam iruka dalam hati. Kemudian Iruka melepaskan diri dari Kakashi.

"Maaf… tapi mungkin aku tak bisa menerima cintamu…" kata Iruka dingin. Kakashi nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Iruka.

"Kenapa… apa ini terlalu cepat… apa…" Perkataan Kakashi dipotong Iruka

"Karena aku tak ingin merasakan rasa yang tidak pernah abadi… cinta bisa datang secara tiba-tiba lalu menghilang dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Seperti orang tuaku dan sahabatku yang meninggalkan aku sendirian…"Iruka mulai menangis. Kakashi baru mengerti sekarang kenapa iruka bersikap dingin seperti itu.

"Tapi aku…"

"Aku tidak percaya… aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi! Aku tidak mau… !" Iruka terkejut ketika sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya. Iruka sangat terkejut dan memejamkan matanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras tapi tangan hangat Kakashi mengusap sehingga air mata itu kering. Kemudian Kakashi melepaskan bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji padamu… cintaku untukmu selamanya dan tak akan pernah menghilang… aku mencintaimu sejak lama… dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu… melepaskan cintaku padamu… aku akan selalu ada padamu… sampai kapanpun" Ucap Kakashi mengusap air mata Iruka.

"Kau berjanji…" Tanya Iruka kembali. Tapi Kakashi sama sekali tidak menjawab malah merongoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu. Kotak itu dibuka Kakashi dan diambilnya kalung didalamnya.

"Ini ingin kuhadiahkan untukmu… nama kalung ini adalah Kurimasu no Namida. Kalung ini dipercaya untuk menyatukan dan memperkuat cinta bagi pemiliknya… kalau kau menangis dan air matamu mengenai kalung ini maka keinginanmu akan terkabul" Jelas Kakashi kemudian memasangkan kalung ini pada Iruka. Iruka mengambil kalung itu dan dilihatnya kemudian satu butir air mata menetes mengenai batu itu.

"Aku ingin… agar aku dan orang yang aku berharga untukku bersamaku terus untuk selamanya… terutama… Kakashi…" Ucap Iruka membuat Kakashi tertegun. Kemudian iruka membalikan diri.

"Terima Kasih… Kakashi…" Ucap Iruka. Kakashi kembali memegang pipi Iruka dan didekatkan kewajahnya.

"Aishiteru… Iruka…" Kemudian Kakashi kembali mencium bibir Iruka. Kehangatan kembali dirasakan mereka berdua. Kemudian salju putih turun.

"Ini adalah cinta… untuk Yuki-hime…" Gumam Kakashi ditengah ciuman mereka.

THE END

Terima kasih tolong di reviewya. Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan nama iruka dengan nama yang diatas karena aku membuatnya dengan nama itu sebelum aku masuk FFN.


End file.
